Burning Stars
by ourXsavingXgrace
Summary: NaLu. LuNa. Whatever you want to call it. Short drabbles of my favorite Fairy Tail pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Imagine Person A of your OTP dancing alone in their room to some embarrassing song. Person B walks in on them eventually; Person A turns bright red and starts mumbling some lame excuse. Person B just laughs, shakes their head, and pulls Person A into a dance for both of them._

**x**

_**Silly Dances and Cheesy Songs**_

Pairing: NaLu

**x**

Lucy slumped in her chair, lacking inspiration for her novel. Fortunately for her, Natsu and Happy were currently at the guild, so she had time to focus on her novel. Whenever they were around, it was impossible to do so. Unfortunately, she has no idea what to write about!

Lucy wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she secretly liked cheesy songs like "Call Me Maybe," and such. Whenever she had a severe case of writer's block, she always turned on her radio and moved to the beat, sometimes mouthing the words, other times singing loudly.

It had been a while since she was alone writing her novel, since _uninvited guests_ showed up practically every night. However, she enjoyed having them there sometimes. Sometimes. They were enjoyable though, and it always made her happy to have them around.

Since she was alone, she thought to herself, "Why the hell not? There's no one here," and turned on her radio. She hummed to herself at first, then slowly began to mouth the words. Soon, she was dancing and singing rather loudly (and horribly) to Call Me Maybe.

Lucy was really glad there was no one there.

Or so she thought.

Natsu decided to surprise Lucy by coming through the door. "Happy, she's gonna get mad at us for coming in uninvited, and she'll say to use the door out of habit, and then we'll say, 'But we did!' and she's gonna make that cute expression she makes when she's just done with us."

Happy then smirked. "Cute?" Natsu then noticed his slip-up and yelled, "Don't you eve-," "You llllliiikkkkeee her!"

Lucy thought she heard the familiar tongue roll of a certain blue exceed, and was worried that Natsu might come in at any moment and see her dancing. But before she could turn off the radio, Natsu burst in through the door. "Honey, I'm home!" He yelled. Lucy blushed at that comment, but quickly shook her head.

She glared at him, a dark aura surrounding her. "Natsu…" Natsu gulped. "Oh, hi Lucy," he nervously smiled. Then he noticed something was off. It wasn't the smell, her apartment still smelt of the same old Lucy, and it looked the same. Then he heard it.

Was that Call Me Maybe?

Suddenly he burst out laughing. He didn't know Luce was into that kind of music. Lucy glared at him. "What the hell?" She questioned. He wiped away a tear. "I didn't know you liked that kind of music, Luce."

She blushed and muttered under her breath, (but being a dragon slayer, Natsu could hear it perfectly fine), "I was singing and dancing to it too." He giggled ("Natsu giggling?" Lucy thought) and put the music a little louder. Then he took Lucy's hands.

She blushed. "What are you doing?" He shrugged. "Dancing with you to some really cheesy song." They danced a lot and laughed, since Natsu was constantly stepping on Lucy's feet. At one point, he tripped and ended up falling, bringing Lucy down with him.

Natsu was now on top of Lucy, in a rather suggestive position. Unfortunately for the both of them, Happy decided to fly in from the kitchen at this moment. He smirked, "You llllliiiii-"

Lucy glared at him, sending shivers through his little cat body. She looked scarier than Erza! "Happy," she said, very calmly. Too calmly. "If you finish that sentence, you'll never eat another fish again."

"Natsu, help! Lucy's trying to kill me!" Happy yelled. Natsu then looked at Lucy and pressed his lips to hers, both mages blushing profusely.

"I've been meaning to do that for a long time." Natsu said. At some point, Happy had flown out of the room. Lucy pulled Natsu closer to her using his scarf. "So have I," she said, kissing him again.

**X**

_**So how did you like that? That was my first NaLu/ Fairy Tail fic and I was afraid I'd do horribly! I think it's actually not half bad, just really short. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Imagine your otp going to a baseball/hockey game and getting kiss cam'd. Person B has turned a bright scarlet, but Person A on the other hand is completely eager. Person A grabs Person B's face and gives them a passionate kiss, making Person B turn even more red. Everyone in the crowd cheers as their kiss is projected on the big screen, and they even get a few whistles from people sitting near by._

**x**

**The KissCam**

**X**

Lucy sighed while sitting down at the bar, causing Mira to glance over. "Anything wrong, Lucy?" she asked. Lucy just looked up at her, with a bored expression, "No nothing. But that's the problem. There's nothing to do!" This being said a certain pink-haired dragon slayer and his blue exceed kicked the guild doors opened and looked excitedly over at Lucy.

"You said you're bored, Lucy? Let's go watch a baseball game or something! I got tickets from the last job I went on." Lucy perked up at this. She smiled. "Well, better than nothing. Lemme just stop by my apartment to grab something."

"Oh a date? How cute~" Mira added. Both Natsu and Lucy blushed tomato red, frantically waving their hands. "It's not like that," they said, "We're just friends!" Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and ran out, before Mira could add anything else.

When they got to Lucy's apartment, Natsu used the door for once in his life and followed Lucy inside. "Just let me find my purse." She said. While Lucy looked around her apartment, Natsu leaned against the door, thinking. "Actually, I wouldn't mind if this was a date." Lucy glanced in his direction and interrupted his thoughts. "Did you say something Natsu?" Natsu blushed faintly, realizing that Lucy had heard him, but also relieved she didn't hear exactly what he said. "No, nothing."

What he didn't know is that Lucy heard him loud and clear.

**x**

After they had left Lucy's apartment, they walked in comfortable silence to the stadium. Then, Lucy spoke up. "So, who's playing?" Natsu glanced down at the ticket, trying to remember. "I think the Pegasus are playing against the Saber tooth's." He decided. Lucy made some witty comment about Pegasus having "pretty boys" so to speak, and that she's not sure if they'll play or try to charm the Saber tooth's. Natsu laughed, and they shared several jokes. They hadn't even noticed how close they were standing, until they noticed their hands brushing against each other.

Natsu, being incredibly intelligent, grabbed her hand, and ran to the stadium which was in sight. "Natsu! I'm going to trip! "Lucy yelled. Natsu grinned, "No you won't, because I'll catch you if you fall." Lucy blushed, and Natsu patted himself on the back mentally for causing this reaction, and they reached the stadium. Natsu, deciding to pretend to be oblivious, didn't let go of Lucy's hand. Although Lucy wasn't complaining.

They entered the stadium and the game began. Lucy feigned surprise that Pegasus played very well. Natsu being Natsu said, "Lucy, I'm hungry. Want to get popcorn?" Lucy nodded, and they went after the break between the first and second inning. Lucy waited by the end of the line while Natsu actually bought the popcorn. As the man handed him the popcorn, he winked and said, "Better hurry now, wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting." Natsu blushed and stuttered out a response, "She's n-not my girlfr- friend." Although Natsu whispered to the man, making sure a seemingly disinterested Lucy wasn't listening, and told him, "Although I wouldn't mind if she was." The man smiled, wished him luck, and attended to the next customer. Unbeknownst to Natsu, Lucy caught that too and giggled quietly to herself.

**X**

The game was almost ending and Lucy and Natsu were yelling as much as the next guy. As the eighth inning finished, the announcer's voice boomed across the stadium. "And now, time for our famous, KissCam!" "I wonder who's going to be on it now." Natsu commented. Lucy nodded. They stared at the screen and around them as a flashlight went around the crowd until it landed on a blond girl sitting next to a pink haired teen. Realization hit the two hard as they blushed tomato red. As they didn't kiss immediately, the whole crowd began to chant. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" They yelled, until Natsu got impatient.

He placed his hands gently placed his hands on either of Lucy's blushing, burning cheeks and stared at her for two seconds. "Natsu I-"She was cut off as Natsu pressed his lips against hers and did what he always wanted to do. Lucy eased into the kiss as the whole crowd cheered.

As they left the stadium, they held hands, and they were both very much aware of it.

**X**

**Hey guys, I'm really enjoying writing this series of one-shots, especially because I love one-shots, and NaLu. Please tell me what you think! Also, this is kind of an AU where they have baseball. Happy's with Charle at the guild by the way. Also, Natsu does know about liking girls and kissing, contrary to popular belief. Please, as if any teenage boy would be that dense, even If he was raised by a dragon. Don't you agree?**


	3. Chapter 3

_I haven't updated in forever! Anway, this chapter is based on that little side story manga thing, "Natsu and Asuka." There are small spoilers, just a warning._

X  
_** Kiss on the Cheek Part I  
**_ X

There was no way this was happening right now. Lucy had been enjoying an overall great day with Natsu and Asuka... until she mentioned the kiss thing. She'd have to talk to Bisca about it later.

Asuka had told Natsu to KISS her! She may be a little girl, but she sure was evil.  
Anyway, here she was, Natsu leaning a little too close and Lucy had no way out.

"It's not like we're going to die or anything right?" Natsu said.

If Lucy's cheeks hadn't been that red before, she was sure they were burning now.

Why did he not oppose this idea? Lucy was definitely suspicious, and she figured he had leaned in a little too quickly, and was already making excuses as to why there wasn't any reason NOT to kiss. Did he want to kiss her?

At any rate, Lucy didn't have time to be figuring out any feelings for Natsu she may have at the moment, so before their whole friendship could completely turn around, she saw Happy snicker out of the corner of her eye, and smirked. Perfect!

She grabbed him as fast as possible, and put him between Natsu's rapidly approaching face, and they kissed.

Sorta.

She'll definitely get Happy a fish later. A big one.

They immediately pulled apart, and Happy was disgusted and Asuka shrugged. Natsu grumbled, and mumbled a quick "I'd rather kiss Lucy" before walking away. Lucy didn't want to know what all that meant, but she didn't worry and decided she'd think about it later.

X

Later that evening, she sat in her bathtub thinking about an embarrassing earlier event.

"That idiot," Lucy muttered as she ordered a drink from Mira while waiting for Levy to come back from the bathroom.

"Hmm?" Mira questioned. She smiled. "What did Natsu do this time?" Mira somehow always knew when it was Natsu giving Lucy trouble.

"Nothing, Mira. He tried to kiss me while out with Asuka earlier. He didn't even hesitate!" Mira smirked.

"Oh really? Sounds like someone likes you~" Mira teased. Lucy waved her off.

"What's this I hear about someone liking Lucy?" Levy said as she walked toward them.

"It's so cute! Natsu tried to kiss Lucy!" Mira exclaimed. The whole guild suddenly got quiet.

"I see that flame-brain finally made a move. I told him to do that months ago." Gray said. The guild burst into laughter, as a blushing Lucy denied everything.

"Juvia should make a move on Gray-sama too!" Juvia exclaimed, although, nobody heard her.

Lucy picked up her keys, thanked Mira for the drink, and went home.

Lucy sighed, and sunk lower in her bath. Natsu probably didn't like her anyways. Maybe he wasn't going to kiss her, maybe he would've moved away at the last minute. That made Lucy mad for some reason, and she might've slapped him for playing with her feelings like that. She chuckled at the whole situation.

But what if Natsu did kiss her? What would she have done? Somewhere deep inside, in a dark scary place she'd rather not visit, she thinks she would've kissed him back. Lucy blushed despite herself, and scoffed. As if a romantic relationship with him would even last.

"It doesn't hurt to wonder. Would he even know how to take a girl on a date? I mean-" Lucy was shortly interrupted in her conversation with herself as soon as she heard a loud "thud" coming from her kitchen. She wasn't alarmed, as she already knew who it was.

She quickly dried herself off and dressed herself. As soon as she went inside her kitchen, she sighed.

"Really Natsu?"

Natsu was standing in the middle of a pile of broken dishes and cups, with a sandwich in his mouth. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oops, sorry Lucy. I'll promise we'll go buy new ones tomorrow. I'll pay." He apologized.

Lucy let out a disapproving "tch" and helped him pick up the mess. According to Natsu, Happy had already gone home, him being tired and all. For some reason, Lucy sensed there was a little more to the story than that.

After that, they simply talked about random things, and then watched a few television programs on Lacrima Vision. When it got dark, Natsu stood up, and said he was going home.

Lucy also stood up. "Bye Natsu."

Natsu was about to jump out the window, but quickly said "Before I forget Lucy,"

"Hmm?"

Natsu leaned over and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek.

"Told you it wouldn't kill us. Bye!" He said as he jumped out the window.

Lucy sat down on her bed and touched her cheek. "Idiot." She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Rain Woman_

X

Juvia didn't realize until a few weeks ago, but it's been there the whole time.

Juvia used to think that pretty much every girl was after her Gray-sama, but that wasn't the case. Especially Lucy, she used to think. Lucy was her love rival.

But recently, she noticed that Lucy's interest was obviously in someone else.

Gray, Erza, Natsu and Lucy had all gone on a mission, but Juvia was asked to come because it involved someone whose magic specialized in water. Juvia was very happy at the end of the day, because she had gotten to work with Gray and even taunted Lucy after.

But when she did turn around to taunt her, she noticed that Lucy wasn't paying attention. She was talking to Natsu. He said something, probably a joke of some sorts, and so Lucy laughed.

Now Juvia knew that they were good friends, and that was perfectly normal, but there was something in the way they were standing close to each other, and the way they looked at each other that struck a chord somewhere in her.

Maybe her "love rival" wasn't really a rival at all.

X

From that moment on, Juvia started to think of her less of a love rival and more of a friend. They had always been friends, in both Lucy's and Juvia's mind, but she took off the love rival part ever since that incident. How could she have been so blind?

She started to pay a little more attention to them whenever they were together, which was practically all the time.

Whenever Lucy was at the guild, she would either talk to Levy or Mirajane at the bar, or she was with Natsu. Whenever they were on a mission (and Juvia happened to tag along) they sat next to each other. Whenever Lucy left the guild, usually Natsu left a little after, and everyone knew that he was going to a certain blonde's apartment.

Maybe they were just good friends doing normal things, and something like greeting each other shouldn't really be all that romantic.

But Juvia noticed the way both their faces lit up when they greeted each other, and how Natsu missed Lucy whenever she went on a solo mission. She also noticed the blush on both their cheeks when someone commented on the nature of their relationship, and Natsu _never _blushed.

She knew what it was like to have a crush on someone, and she had a hunch that their feelings went a little deeper than that.

X

Juvia decided to take matters into her own hands, after Gray had gone home and she had nothing else to do, of course. Lucy was sitting at the bar, reading a book.

"Lucy-san?" Juvia asked.

Lucy looked up from her book, and smiled at her.

"No 'love rival' this time?" She chuckled.

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia has decided to refrain from using the 'love rival' term to refer to you since you have made it clear you are not interested in Gray-sama-"

"Oh thank goodness-"

"And interested in Natsu-san instead."

Lucy realized what she had said and blushed. She violently shook her head and waved her arms.

"I don't like Natsu like that! He's just my best friend." She denied.

"Oh? Juvia noticed you two together very often, and thought maybe there was something more going on. Natsu-san definitely seems like he likes you, Lucy-san."

Lucy mumbled something to herself, and then hesitated as if she thought that maybe she shouldn't say something. In the end, she did. She sat closer to Juvia.

"Well, I haven't told this to anyone else, for fear of endless teasing," Lucy began.

Juvia smiled and nodded. "Juvia is all ears."

"Actually, yesterday, when we went out with Asuka, she told Natsu to kiss me," Lucy blushed.

"And he actually tried! He leaned close to me, and told me there was no reason not to. I was kind of scared about what would happen next and so I grabbed Happy and made them kiss instead." Lucy finished.

"Isn't that just more proof he likes you?"

Lucy bit her lip. "I don't know."

Mirajane, who had heard most of the conversation, walked over to where they were talking.

"What's this I hear about Natsu trying to kiss you, Lucy?"

Lucy groaned.

X

Juvia was extremely happy. Gray started to seem a little more open to her recently. But also, she had really liked the idea of Natsu and Lucy together, and it wasn't just because it meant one less love rival.

Juvia honestly thought that they should be together, whether it was as friends or something more (even though Juvia preferred the latter.)

The day after that conversation, everyone had seemed to know about the kissing incident between Natsu and Lucy.

"Kissing is a man!" Elfman exclaimed loudly.

Evergreen scoffed. "They didn't actually kiss idiot. And kissing is a verb!"

Natsu and Lucy had somehow been pushed together in a sort of hug by everyone else, and both their faces were very red. Thousands of questions had been aimed at them, and they both looked very uncomfortable.

Natsu suddenly grabbed Lucy's hand and exclaimed very loudly, "We have to go, uh, plate shopping! Bye!"

They ran out of the guild in a hurry, Happy flying close behind.

Most of the people sat down and carried on with their business.

Juvia thought it was cute. She decided that if their relationship was starting to go to the next level, then her relationship with Gray should also progress.

"Gray-sama?"

X

**A few notes:**

**I'm really glad a lot of you are enjoying this story, and now that it's summer (which is kind of funny 'cause Natsu means summer in Japanese) I'll have more of a chance to write!**

**I will be participating in NaLu week, and that'll be a separate story. I'll upload it around June 16****th****, and I will upload an extra chapter to this story along with a note telling you that the new story is out.**

**I'm going to be travelling around the eighteenth, so after those two different chapters I won't update until maybe two weeks later since I'll be sight-seeing and all. **

**This chapter is like a side thing for the Kiss on The Cheek chapter, which has two parts, and the second part will be the one you'll get on the sixteenth. I also added a little Gruvia uwu**

***Also I really like Juvia and this chapter was pretty fun. Does she address people with the –san honorific? Because I don't remember so if she doesn't then, whoops.***

**If anyone is good at making covers, maybe you want to make a cover for the second story? PM me for more information.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
